Miedo
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters tiene un maton que le hace daño, y Kenny decide investigar para saber quien es.


**Miedo**

Estaba en la cafetería con Kyle, Stan y Cartman hablando de nuestras cosas, como siempre.

-...Vale Kyle, lo que tu digas. - dijo Cartman con sarcasmo.

-Los judíos no somos como tu dices Cartman. - aclaro Kyle.

-Se acabo la discusión, callaos los dos. - interrumpió Stan.

-¿Pero a que yo tengo razón, Kenny?...¿Kenny?. - me pregunto Cartman.

-...¿Que pasa?. - pregunte.

-Tranquilo, Butters no tardara en llegar. - me dijo Stan.

Butters apareció por fin el la cafetería de la escuela, pero tenia un aspecto diferente, tenia un ojo un poco morado por lo cual me asuste y me acerque a el.

-Bunny, ¿que te ha pasado?. - le pregunte.

-Ah, esto no es nada, solo tropecé...

-Estas seguro, si alguien te esta haciendo daño me lo puedes decir. - le dije preocupado.

-No es nada, solo tropecé...nada mas. - me dijo alegre y con seguridad. Yo no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera tropezado, el no era tan torpe para eso.

-Butters, ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?. - le pregunte por su seguridad.

-No hace falta Kenny, pero muchas gracias de todas formas. - me dijo agradecido, vi a una anciana en el otro lado de la calle, Butters empezó a hablar con ella, seguramente seria su abuela o algo por el estilo. Sentí un mal presentimiento cuando los vi alejarse.

-¿Quien era ese chico tan guapo.? - pregunto la abuela de Butters.

-Es solo un amigo. - dijo Butters asustado mirando al suelo por miedo.

-...¿Con que solo una amigo.? - su abuela hizo como si lo fuese a acariciarle la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, lo golpeo con fuerza asustando mas al pequeño. - Si se lo cuentas a alguien, ¿ya sabes lo que pasara, verdad?.

Butters asintió con la cabeza asustado sin poder hablar.

Los cuatro amigo estaban reunido en casa de Cartman hablando de Butters y preocupados por el.

-Creo que a Butters le esta pegando un matón. - dijo Stan.

-O quizás sean sus padres. - dijo Cartman sin pensar.

-No seas bruto Cartman, sabemos que sus padres serian incapaces de hacerle eso, y menos su madre, con lo sobre protectora que es. - comento Kyle.

-Pues si alguien se esta metiendo con mi Butters me las pagara, sea quien sea. - dije decidido.

-¿Pero como vamos a saber quien le pega a Butters?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Tiene razón, Butters no nos lo va a decir tan fácilmente... - dijo Kyle, sonó su móvil. -¿Si?.

**-Soy Craig,se que quizás no me creas pero creo que a Butters le pasa algo.**

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿que le has notado?. - pregunto a Craig.

**-Veras,es que a Butters le he visto unas marcas horrible por todo el cuerpo, tenia moratones por todos lados. Y en las piernas parecía que le habían estado clavando **

**algo punzante.**

-Gracias Craig por la información, si sabes algo mas llámame. - dicho esto ambos colgaron. Kyle me contó lo mismo que Craig le había contado.

-...Eso es grave... - dijo Cartman.

-Pobre Butters, debe estar pasándolo muy mal, vamos a su casa para asegurarnos como esta. - dijo Stan

-Recordad, no debemos hacerle saber lo que sabemos. - dijo Kyle.

-Butters, han venido tus amigos. - dijo su madre.

-Que chicos tan guapos. - dijo su abuela. Tenia una mal presentimiento, notaba algo raro.

-¿Kenny...que te pasa?. - me pregunto Stan susurrando.

-...Nada, cosas mías. - note que Butters parecía intranquilo.

-¿Butters me ayudas un momento?. - lo llamo su madre. Butters nos dijo que podíamos subir a su habitación y esperarle allí.

-La abuela de Butters parece muy simpática. - dijo Cartman. - De esas que le hacen galletas a sus nietos todos

los días.

-Si, debe estar muy contento con ella aquí. - dijo Stan. - Por lo menos sabe como se llama su nieto.

-¿A que te refieres Stan?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Mi abuelo solo me llama Billy, le digo que soy Stan pero siempre me llama Billy. - contesto Stan, Butters entro en la habitación.

-He traído unas galletas. - dijo

-¿Quien las a hecho? ¿tu abuela, verdad?, deliciosas. - dijo Cartman.

-La verdad es que mi abuela no hace galletas. - dijo Butters. - ¿Pero que os a traído aquí?.

Nos quedamos en blanco, no habíamos pensado una escusa para venir. Butters seguía esperando una

respuesta.

-No importa, ¿porque no vamos a ver la televisión?. - dijo Butters, por suerte a nadie se le escapo el motivo por el cual estábamos aquí.

-Butters, nosotros vamos a cenar fuera y te quedaras con la abuela. - le dijo su madre.

-Si mama. - contesto, de repente Butters se acerco a mi y me susurro. - Quedate a dormir, me da miedo. - no entendí a lo que se refería pero me quedaría a pasar la noche con el por su seguridad.

-Ya es muy tarde chicos, seguro que sus padres están preocupados. - dijo la abuela de Butters la cual no se gano mi confianza.

-Si. - dijo Kyle. - Sera mejor irnos. - justo cuando la abuela de Butters nos cerro la puerta yo fui a colarme a la habitación de Butters para pasar la noche.

-¿Kenny?, ¿pero a donde vas?. - me pregunto Stan.

No les hice caso y escale hasta su ventana, cuando ya estaba dentro Butters ya estaba el la habitación.

-¿De verdad no te importa quedarte aquí con migo?.

-No pasa nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti. - le dije

Nos quedamos dormidos por fin, cuando oí un ruido que venia del pasillo. Butters no estaba a mi lado, no se porque pero me temí lo peor. Escuche a alguien hablar, me acerque a la puerta para oír mejor.

-No, no tengo mas dinero. - lloro Butters.

-¿Por que no te defiendes?, defiendete pequeña puta. - le dijo su abuela amenazándole.

Eso no me lo esperaba, que su propia abuela le pegara. Decidí salir y protegerlo.

-APARTATE DE EL MALDITA VIEJA. - le grite, Butters tenia un poco de sangre que le salia del labio.

-¿Que te has creído?, a mi no puedes hablarme así. - me contesto su abuela.

-Yo hablo como y cuando me da la puta gana. - respondí yo.

-Chico maleducado, arderás en el infierno. - me dijo desconociendo mi inmortalidad.

-Ya he ido al infierno muchas veces, y he vuelto muchas otras veces. - le conteste, eso pareció asustarla mucho.

-Demonio, eres un demonio... - dijo eso espantada corriendo escaleras abajo, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayo al suelo. Estaba muerta a causa de la caída.

-Por fin se hizo justicia. - dije yo, Butters estaba temblando y llorando a causa de lo sucedido, lo tranquilice como pude.

-¿Que paso que?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Se cayo por las escaleras y se mato. - dije yo con naturalidad.

-Osea, ¿Que la persona quien pegaba a Butters era su abuela?. - pregunto Stan.

-Si, por suerte no me dio tiempo a hacerle nada, sino hubieran encontrado mis huellas. - dije aliviado.

-¿Y como esta Butters?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Esta bien, le dijo a sus padres que seguramente estaba dormido cuando su abuela cayo por las escaleras. - les dije.

Butters me estaba esperando como siempre para entrar a clase juntos, como siempre, alegre y sonriente.

FIN.


End file.
